


Von brennendem Hass und feurigen Küssen

by DragomirPrincess



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crack, Deutsch | German, M/M, Multi, Nonsense
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 05:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1416775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragomirPrincess/pseuds/DragomirPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wenn Zack und Cloud zu weit gehen und Sephiroth die Schule zerstört und sie als Strafe in Genesis Theaterstück mitspielen müssen, kann ja nur alles schief gehen , oder nicht?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Von brennendem Hass und feurigen Küssen

Die Scheiben barsten Tische polterten, als Stühle zu Boden stürzten und dort zerbrachen, in einem Regen aus Holz und Glas, unter lautem Getöse, Krachen und Brechen.  
Und zwischen den fallenden Trümmern kamen unsanft fallend die beiden Jungen zum Vorschein, als der Staub sich langsam legte.  
Der silberhaarige Lehrer hatte nur eine einzige Bewegung benötigt, um dieses Bild der Zerstörung anzurichten, doch sein Körper bebte noch und die finstere Aura, die um ihn waberte hielt noch immer an. Seine Augen brannten in purem Hass und durchdrangen mit ihrem finsteren Leuchten sogar die Staubschwaden.  
Was der Grund für diesen Ausbruch war?  
Nun, die beiden Jungen, die sich auf dem Hof aus den Trümmern erhoben, waren daran nicht unbeteiligt gewesen. Doch, auch wenn sie ihren Lehrer bereits früher wütend gemacht hatten, indem sie sein Aussehen belachten und sich gegen seinen Hochmut erhoben hatten, hatte er es doch nie gewagt Hand an sie zu legen. Es war zuvor nie zu mehr als Disziplinarmaßnahmen gekommen und ein paar Seiten Aufsatz schreiben oder Stunden in einem stickigen Schulraum hatte sie nicht von ihren Späßen abhalten können.  
Diesmal jedoch hatten sie eine Grenze überschritten. Eine Grenze, von der sie selber nichts gewusst hatten, die sie jedoch nun am eigenen Körper zu spüren bekommen hatten.  
Als sich der Sturm im Klassenzimmer eine Etage höher langsam legte, wurde dieser Grenzübertritt sichtbar. Rosafarben hob er sich von den sonst ebenmäßig silbernen Haaren ab.  
"Woah, fuck", stöhnte der Schwarzhaarige unten auf dem Hof, als er sich auf den Blonden stützte, um auf die Füße zu kommen, und dann den Dreck von seiner Wange wischte. "Das tat weh", murrte er und löste sich dann von seinem Mittäter. Sein Grinsen war mehr als breit.  
"Fair! Strife! Was haben Sie hier angerichtet?!" Mit festen Schritten stampfte der Schulleiter auf die beiden Jungen zu. Der blonde Schnauzer bebte unter seiner Nase, während er selbst zwischen den Schülern hin- und her blickte, unsicher, ob er zornig oder entsetzt über den Anblick sein sollte. Noch nie hatten zwei Schüler in so kurzer Zeit so viel Schuleigentum zerstört! "Wenn sie sich aus dem Fenster stürzen wollen, machen sie es vorher doch einfach auf! Das würde uns allen eine Menge Ärger ersparen!"  
Zack starrte den Mann vor sich nur an und blinzelte einige Male: "A..aber…! Wir haben doch gar nichts getan!", begann er sich dann zu rechtfertigen.  
Wie auf Zeichen trat nun auch der Lehrer, der die Schüler mitsamt der Stühle aus dem Fenster befördert hatte aus den Schatten in den zersplitterten Rahmen und sprühte noch immer Funken des Hasses auf die beiden hinab. Die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, wehten seine Haare hinter ihm durch die Luft, seine Augen glühten in brennendem Wahnsinn oder auch in blutgieriger Mordeslust.

Es war wohl kaum eine Stunde vergangen, doch allein die letzten Minuten hatten sich bereits wie ganze Ewigkeiten angefühlt. Beide Schüler und ebenso ihr Lehrer saßen vor dem Pult des Schulleiters und es herrschte bleiernes Schweigen zwischen ihnen. Sie hatten das Geschehen geschildert und nun suchte das Oberhaupt dieser Lehranstalt dringend nach einer Strafe für die Übeltäter, sowohl für die Schüler, die ihrem Lehrer die Haare gefärbt hatten, als auch für den Lehrer, der im Gegenzug körperliche Gewalt gegen sie gerichtet und dabei, was nicht außenvorzulassen ist, eine große Menge an Schuleigentum zu Feuerholz verarbeitet hatte.  
Was sollte er bloß mit ihnen anfangen?   
Kaum waren die beiden Schüler an die Schule gekommen, hatten das begonnen. Sie konnten ihren Lehrer nicht ausstehen und er teilte diese Abneigung ebenso, wenn auch auf eine deutlich weniger auffällige Art und Weise.  
Und ausgerechnet jetzt öffnete sich auf seinem Desktop mit einem Pling auch noch ein Fenster, das ihm fröhlich verkündete, dass er eine neue Email erhalten habe. Eine Email von einem seiner Lehrer über das Schulinterne Netzwerk. Genau genommen von einem ganz bestimmten Lehrer, der es sich zur Angewohnheit gemacht hatte, ihm täglich eine Mail zu schreiben und sich darin jedes Mal über ein und die selbe Sache zu beschweren. Dieser Lehrer unterrichtete eigentlich Literatur, leitete aber in zusätzlicher Arbeit die Theater AG der Schule. Nur leider hatte eben diese AG nicht ein einziges Mitglied und genau das war das Problem dieses Lehrers. Er lag seinem Vorgesetzten damit bereits seit Jahren in den Ohren, weil er wohl nur drei Schauspieler benötigen würde, um etwas ganz großartiges aus die Beine zu stellen. Nur diese drei Schauspieler waren an einer Schuler wie dieser, die eine Frauenquote von unter 10 Prozent hat, leider schon zu viel verlangt.  
…  
…. Warte mal….  
Drei Schauspieler?!  
Es gab keine Regel, dass nicht auch ein Lehrer an einem Schultheaterstück teilnehmen durfte, nicht wahr?!  
Augenblicklich hellte sich das Gesicht des Schulleiters auf und zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben freute er sich Genesis als Lehrer an der Schule zu haben. Und er freute sich sogar darüber, dass er ihn seit Monaten nicht in Ruhe ließ, denn jetzt plötzlich konnte er damit vier Probleme auf einmal lösen.   
Es fehlte nur noch eine passende Erklärung…  
"Das war bei weitem nicht das erste Mal", begann er langsam: "Dass ihr beiden euch eurem Lehrer gegenüber völlig unangemessen und respektlos verhalten habt!" Langsam wurde er fester in dem, was er sagte: "Deshalb habe ich mir eine Strafe überlegt, bei dir ihr viel gemeinsame Zeit haben werdet, um euch einander anzunähern."   
"Nachsitzen?", schlug Zack grinsend vor, denn für eine härtere Bestrafung gab es ja immerhin überhaupt keinen Grund, richtig? Ihr Lehrer hatte diesmal die harte Strafe verdient! Und da Nachsitzen für ihn überhaupt kein Problem war, grinste er bereits selbstsicher und mehr als hoffnungsvoll darauf, auch zu erfahren, was den Lehrer für Maßnahmen treffen würden, denn dieser brachte ihn mit seiner Überheblichkeit ja überhaupt erst sosehr auf die Palme, dass er ihn derartig angriff.  
"Nein", antwortete der Schulleiter sofort und ziemlich unterkühlt: "Ihr werdet gemeinsam an einem Projekt teilnehmen, einem Schulprojekt, alle drei gemeinsam." Er machte einen kurzen Moment Pause, dann beendete er seine Predigt: "Ich habe beschlossen, dass ihr, alle drei, an dem geplanten Theaterprojekt von Mr. Rhapsodos teilnehmen werdet und euch dabei endlich näher kommt! Alle Einsprüche werden von Grund auf ignoriert. Morgen Nachmittag ist die erste Probe und jetzt gehen Sie, ich habe noch zutun. Ach und, Mr. Fair! Vergessen sie darüber bloß nicht ihre letzte Disziplinarmaßnahme. Der Hausmeister wird sie auf dem Hof vermutlich bereits sehnsüchtig erwarten!"  
Wenn der Schwarzhaarige nicht von seiner neuen Strafe aus allen Wolken gerissen worden wäre, hätte er sich wohl darüber gefreut, dem Hausmeister zur Hand gehen zu dürfen, denn Angeal - sie hatten sich auf Vornamen geeinigt - war in den letzten Wochen zu seinem größten Vorbild geworden. Jetzt aber versuchte er noch zu verstehen, was das alles bedeutete und blickte vom Schulleiter zu seinem besten Freund neben sich, der auf seine eigene zurückhaltendere Art ebenso geschockt aussah wie Zack selbst. Theater? Das allein war ja schon schlimm genug, aber Mr. Rhapsodos und Mr. Crescent dabei zu ertragen? Das war doch keine Strafe mehr! Das war schon Quälerei! Doch der Schulleiter warf sie allesamt hochkant raus, bevor sie sich beschwere konnten.  
Doch nicht nur die Schüler wirkten bestürzt von dieser Strafe, nein, ihrem Lehrer, der sonst immer nur kühl und herablassen aussah, schien die Aussicht auf diese Strafe zu missfallen.

"Was ist das denn für ein Stück?!" Lauthals beschwerte sich Zack über sein Skript, das er noch während er sprach zu Boden gepfeffert hatte.  
Zuerst war der rothaarige Lehrer alles andere als erfreut über seine drei Schauspieler gewesen, hatten sich aber erstaunlich schnell daran gewöhnt und ohne groß zu zögern Rollen und Skripte verteilt. Eigentlich war das Stück zwar auf eine weibliche und zwei männliche Schauspieler ausgelegt, aber die Haarlänge hatte dieses Problem schnell beseitigt und dem Lehrer die weibliche Hauptrolle verschafft.  
Doch jetzt zurück zum Skript. Cloud und auch sein Lehrer hatten - wie wohl jeder normale Mensch es getan hätte - von vorne zu lesen begonnen. Zack hingegen hatte wie er es gewohnt war - Auch seine Lektüre arbeitete er auf diese Art durch (oder beließ es auch oft dabei) - die letzte Seite aufgeschlagen und dort zu lesen begonnen. Doch bereits die letzte Regieanweisung hatten den doch etwas heißblütigen Jungen stutzig gemacht und zu seinem Ausbruch geführt. Von dem Papier auf dem Boden aufschauend, machte er diesem Ärger jetzt Luft: "Wieso sollte ich Cloud küssen, wenn wir doch zwei Männer spielen sollen?!"  
Auch der sonst ja deutlich ruhigere Junge blickte jetzt erschrocken auf und prüfte, der Gewohnheit seines Freundes folgend die letzte Seite des Skripts.

Jet: Michael, versteh doch! Ich liebe dich!  
Michael: W…was? J..jet, wie kommst du denn auf so etwas? *errötet* Was ist mit Alexis? Und… und wi-  
Jet: *fällt ihm ins Wort* Ich will nur dich, Michael, nicht Alexis! Allein an dich zu denken, bringt meine Finger zum Kribbeln, sie brennen darauf dich zu berühren! Weis mich nicht zurück!  
Michael: A..aber… ich bin nicht… *schluckt* schw…schw… schwul!  
Jet: Das ist in Ordnung, ich auch nicht, aber ich habe mich noch nie in meinem Leben sosehr nach jemandem gesehnt! Sieh es… sieh es einfach als…. Als etwas Neues, etwas Neues, das wir gemeinsam ausprobieren! *greift seine Schultern*  
Michael: A..ausprobieren? Ich… ich weiß nicht, Jet…Alexis..  
Jet: Vergiss sie! Sie ist es nicht wert! Sie ist wie jede andere Frau, untreu! Sie hat uns alle beide nur ausgenutzt! *Pausiert kurz* Es hängen keine Verpflichtungen daran, okay? *legt seine Hand an Michaels Wange*  
Michael: *schaut zu ihm auf* *nickt zögerlich* G..gut.  
Jet: *küsst Michael*  
*Der Vorhang schließt sich*

"Natürlich, küsst Jet zuletzt Michael. Daher kommt doch der Titel! Beide versuchen Alexis für sich zu gewinnen, aber sie betrügt sie alle beide und durch ihre Lieblosigkeit entfacht zwischen den beiden eine neue Liebe, für die sie sonst niemals offen gewesen wären."  
"Aber… aber… nein! Das können Sie vergessen! Das spiele ich nicht! Ich bin doch nicht schwul!" Und so entbrannte ein heißer Kampf zwischen Zack und dem Schauspiellehrer, geprägt von Schimpfwörtern und Zitaten aus hoch literarischen Werken wie `Loveless´.   
Auch Cloud warf ab und an etwas in diese Diskussion an, wodurch niemand bemerkte, dass der zweite Lehrer die Aula verließ, um sich auf den Weg zum Büro des Direktors zu begeben.  
Was für eine Vorstellung von einer Annäherung hatte dieser Mann denn bitte im Kopf?! Mit ihnen Zeit verbringen, gut, das konnte er nachvollziehen, mit ihnen Theater spielen, na wenn Nachsitzen dafür nicht genug war, auch tragbar, aber alle beide küssen?!  
Er erhob bereits die Hand, um zu Klopfen, als er das Schild an der Tür las.  
`Ich bin mit meiner Frau in Paris und vorläufig nicht zu erreichen. Bitte wenden Sie sich an meine Sekretärin.´  
Darunter in kleinerer Schrift eine weitere Notiz, die sich anscheinend nur an die drei Schauspieler richtete:  
`Ich freue mich bereits sehr auf die Premiere unseres Schulstücks, wenn ich zurückkomme.´  
Das konnte er doch nicht ernst meinen! Kannte er dieses Stück überhaupt?!

Die Begeisterung der Akteure - die, was dieses Theaterstück anging, eh schon etwa den Nullpunkt erreicht hatte - Fahrenheit natürlich - hielt sich deutlich in Grenzen, als Mr. Rhapsodos mit einem strahlenden Lächeln - Er war eigentlich gar nicht mehr so unzufrieden mit seinen Schauspielern - verkündete, dass sie jetzt zu den entscheidenden Szenen zwischen den männlichen Hauptrollen und Alexis kommen würden. Mit ihrer Kussszene hatten sich die beiden Freunde langsam arrangiert, auch wenn eher gezwungenermaßen und nur mit dem Versprechen, dass es nur für das Stück wäre und sie danach darüber nie wieder sprechen würden, doch Genesis Ankündigung bedeutete, dass sie jetzt ein noch viel größeres Problem angehen würden.  
"Nein, nein, nein! Ich … nein, wir werden das nicht tun! Es nimmt ihm doch sowieso niemand ab, dass er eine Frau ist! Ich meine, wie groß ist er?! 3 Meter? Da komme ich doch nicht einmal heran ohne mich auf die Zehenspitzen zu stellen!", erhob Zack seine Stimme, denn seine Rolle sollten den ersten Kuss bekommen und schon Sekunden später würde "Alexis" den "Raum" wechseln und so auch von "Michael" einen Kuss stehlen. Entsprechend unglücklich wirkte auch Cloud bei dem Gedanken an diese Szene und war froh, dass sich Zack so laut darüber empörte. Auch wenn er ihrem Lehrer zugestand, dass er seine Rolle der betrügenden Zicke ziemlich überzeugend herüber brachte, trotz seiner Größe, auch wenn er dafür vergleichsweise wenig schauspielerte und viel mehr er selbst war.  
Genesis insistierte natürlich sofort und wollte den Schwarzhaarigen dazu bringen, endlich "seine große Liebe" zu küssen und das gefälligst überzeugend! Was im Verständnis des Literaturlehrers nur eine Sache bedeutete und zwar, dass der Kuss echt sein sollte und seiner heißblütigen Rolle entsprechend am besten gleich mit Zunge.  
"Jetzt küss sie doch einfach!"  
"Nein ich werde ihn nicht küssen!"   
Für Zack war es unverständlich, wie sehr ihr Lehrer sich in dieses Stück hineinversetzte. Sein Kollege war von Anbeginn der Problem nur noch sie und in Gedanken stellte er ihn sich wahrscheinlich sogar schon im Blümchenkleid vor.  
Und sie? Tja, sie tat gar nichts dagegen. Mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen stand er da und wartete auf den Kuss, den ihm sein Schüler geben sollte. Er akzeptierte sein Schicksal sowieso eher schweigend und hatte nicht einmal den Mund gegen den Regisseur geöffnet.  
"Sie ist die Liebe deines Lebens, du willst sie unbedingt küssen und das ist deine Chance! Verstehst du die Dynamik deines Charakters denn überhaupt nicht?"  
"Mein Charakter sagt mir, dass ich nicht schwul bin und er ein verdammter Mann und alles, aber nicht die Liebe meines Lebens ist!" Einen Moment holte Zack Luft, bevor er fortfuhr: " Und er hat einen verdammten Stock im Arsch! Und ist ein überheblicher Schweißkerl und vor allem, dass ich ihn um alles in der Welt nicht küssen werden, egal was Sie sagen!"  
Sephiroth reagierte auf die Beleidigungen mit kaum mehr als einem kurzen Zucken seiner Augenbraue. Vielleicht hörte er auch nicht richtig zu. Stattdessen regte sich aber etwas im hinteren Teil der Aula. "Willst du etwa aufgeben, Zack?! Denk an deine Ehre!" Mit dem Besen in der Hand ließ der Hausmeister seinen Putzwagen zurück und marschierte durch den Mittelgang auf die Bühne zu. "Was habe ich dir beigebracht?! Lass dich niemals unterkriegen, also tu es!" Den Besen wie ein Schwert erhoben trat es in seinem Blaumann auf die Bühne, drückte seine "Waffe" dem völlig überraschten, aber ihn hauptsächlich abgöttisch bewundernden Zack in die Hand, griff den Geschichtslehrer an der Schulter und küsste ihn ohne zu zögern auf den Mund. Und er beließ es nicht dabei. Für das Publikum mehr als deutlich schob er ihm sogar die Zunge in den Mund, wobei sogar der Silberhaarige überrascht die sonst wie festgeklebten Arme sinken ließ.  
Dann ging plötzlich alles ganz schnell. Kaum hatte Angeal sich von dem Lehrer gelöst, drückte Zack Cloud den Besen in die Hand, schwor, dass er Angeal niemals in irgendetwas nachstehen würde und ihm seine Ehre beweisen würde, stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste seinen verhassten Lehrer mit einer Leidenschaft, die er sich selbst nicht zugetraut hätte. Und kaum hatte er sich gelöst, nahm auch der Blonde all seinen Mut zusammen. "Wenn du das kannst, Zack, werde ich es auch tun." Er zog sich an dem Lehrer empor und küsste ihn ebenfalls, kurz, aber seiner Rolle nicht unangemessen.  
Und der nun dreimal geküsst? Nun, seine Arme lagen inzwischen an seinen Seiten, doch sein Gesicht blieb völlig unberührt und mit dem, was er dann sagte, rechnete keiner: "Fair hat eindeutig die beste Technik." Das Grinsen auf seinen Lippen war süffisant, als er sich dem Hausmeister zuwandte und ihn damit anscheinend treffen wollte. Dieser erwiderte aber nur ein Grinsen: "Ist das so?" und packte Zack am Kragen, um ihn zu sich zu ziehen. Ohne zu zögern probierte er es selber aus und stimmte mit einem Nicken zu, dass er Zack da wohl wenig beizubringen hätte.  
Im Hintergrund hatte Genesis gerade beschlossen sein Stück umzuschreiben. Sie brauchten dringend einen Hausmeister und vielleicht war ein Alex ja doch um einiges reizvoller als eine Alexis?


End file.
